


Release

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hux, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Glove Kink, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, its probably more dubcon than noncon but I just want to be safe with the warnings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke 'convinces' Hux to be used to relieve Kylo's tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to sit and write it.  
> Like the tags say, Hux is still kind-of himself but the consent is dubious but I decided just to throw the noncon warning in there too just to be safe.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kylo Ren fidgets uncomfortably underneath the harsh gaze of the Supreme Leader as he stands in the middle of the holochamber on the newly-constructed Starkiller Base. He's incredibly warm underneath his layers of black clothing, he can feel the sweat dripping down his neck, his trousers feeling particularly right around his pelvis. He's tense, aching from the amount of work and training he's been doing as of late. He's not worried about his health in the slightest; Kylo knows he's been in this situation before when he was younger when he first began his training under Snoke's watchful and intruding gaze. He's fully aware of what he needs; a release of a very specific kind, but he's sure the Supreme Leader wouldn't approve of that being the _only_ reason for Kylo’s tension. The Supreme Leader would probably argue that Kylo is simply overtired and needs a prolonged period of rest. With the First Order being so close to a breakthrough in achieving dominance across the galaxy, Kylo knows he hasn't the time for such tensions to be released. So he stands on stiff muscles, hoping Snoke wouldn't perceive his discomfort. 

The menacing form of his Master leers down at him. Kylo shifts his weight from one foot to the other, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Where is General Hux?" Snoke asks and Kylo absently looks to the vacant spot next to him where Hux would normally be stood. 

"He was called away to attend a disruption in the hangar. He will be here momentarily, Supreme Leader." 

Snoke doesn't look impressed at Hux's tardiness, and Kylo wishes Hux would hurry up and get here. The sooner the General arrives, the sooner Snoke would begin discussing the next stages of his plans for Starkiller and his attention would be taken off Kylo and his fidgeting. 

"I sense something is amiss with you, Lord Ren. Your concentration is elusive," Snoke says, leaning forward in his throne, inspecting the stiff stance of his apprentice.

"I am perfectly fine, Master," Kylo lies, being hopeful that the mask has distorted his voice enough that Snoke can’t hear his agitation. He flexes his hands in his black leather gloves, hearing the material squeak under his grasp. Even his palms were beginning to get sweaty. He looks up at his leering Master and realises that Snoke has seen through his mask.

"Do not lie to me, boy. You are tense.  _Stressed_." The Supreme Leader sits back, a gleam in his eye. "I know what it is that you desire." 

Kylo inwardly curses. Even with his mask on and his expression hid, there is no concealing his inner turmoil from Snoke. 

"It is not of importance, Supreme Leader," Kylo replies with a slight shake of his head. "I am in control of my urges." 

Kylo can tell Snoke is suspicious of him, he doubts his words, and Kylo can’t really blame him; even Kylo isn’t really sure whether he can restrain himself. It’d been far too long since he’d bedded someone and it was beginning to wear him down. He almost felt overwhelmed by his lack of copulation. He raises his gaze back to Snoke. He's learned what each movement of his master's body means, the way the creature holds himself and whether that means Kylo was in for a pumishment or not. 

"Is there no person on this base that you could use to... _satisfy_  yourself? You are to be at optimum working health at all times, Lord Ren." 

Kylo is shocked at Snoke’s suggestion. “I…do not believe that would be a good idea, Supreme Leader. Forgive me for dismissing your suggestion but I…would not feel comfortable using such methods.” 

Before Snoke can reply, Kylo hears the sound of the doors swishing open from behind him. He turns around, seeing Hux walking briskly towards him, a stern looking on his pale face. Kylo swallows, feeling his tension grow when his gaze lingers on Hux’s lips for too long. Hux steps up onto the slightly raised platform, taking his usual place next to Kylo. He sounds a little out of breath as though he’s jogged here and Kylo notes his pale skin is brushed with a light glaze of sweat, his high cheekbones gleaming in the low light.

“I apologise sincerely for my lateness, Supreme Leader. There was-“

Snoke holds his hand up, “Kylo Ren has already explained the matter to me, General. There is no need to waste time going over this trivial topic again.”

“Oh.” Hux glances at Kylo. “Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux says, sounding as though he’s surprised that Kylo didn’t throw him under the bus whilst he wasn’t around, as though he expected Kylo to demoralise him to Snoke whilst Hux wasn’t here to defend himself. Kylo frowns underneath his mask.

“There has been a slight change of plan, General. Our meeting regarding the plans for Starkiller has been postponed until tomorrow. Another urgent matter has come to my attention.” 

Hux visibly recoils.

“Sir?” He says, being completely confused as to what’s happening. Kylo supposes Hux sounds a little disappointed because he knows the General would have exhausted himself the previous night by going over notes and statistics regarding the completion of Starkiller, preparing himself for this very meeting with the Supreme Leader. All that effort has been wasted. Kylo begins to panic a little, worried about what Snoke has in mind.

“Lord Ren,” Snoke says, turning his attention to his apprentice. “Remove your helmet."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo sees Hux’s head turn a little towards him, slowly. Kylo moves his hands to his head, the hydraulics of the mask hissing as they unclip. He lifts it away from his head, his dark hair falling into place. Kylo turns to look at Hux, who’s staring at him with relatively wide eyes. Hux has seen Kylo with his mask off before, but only briefly, not long enough for him to take in Kylo’s young features; his sharp cheekbones, his full lips, his incredibly dark eyes. But Snoke’s voice captures their attention, breaking their gaze from one another. 

“I shall aid you this time, Lord Ren, but in the future, I suggest you find a way of taking care of your own problems in an efficient way,” Snoke says as he begins to lazily lift his hand up. His long, skinny fingers wave in the air and Kylo hears Hux gasp next to him. Kylo frowns, watching as Hux wobbles on his feet a little, his hand moving to press against his forehead. 

“R-Ren, what’s-- _ah!”_ Hux says as his eyes scrunch shut, his breaths coming in sharp gasps.

Kylo hears Snoke chuckle. “I am impressed,” Snoke says, “The General has a stronger mind than I anticipated.” His raised hand moves more rigorously than it did before and Hux suddenly stands bolt-upright, his back ramrod straight. 

“Hux?” Kylo says, leaning forward slightly, trying to get a better view of Hux’s expression. The General’s face is completely neutral, his green eyes vacant and unblinking. 

"Go on, General. Do what you have been ordered to,” Snoke says, lowering his hand and staring down at the pair with hungry eyes.

Hux slowly turns to Kylo, staring at him intensely. Kylo frowns, feeling rooted to the ground as he stands and watches Hux step closer to him. Kylo can't take his eyes from Hux's face. 

"Hux? What are y--" 

Hux's lips are suddenly against Kylo's, hot and desperate. Kylo can't help but kiss back when Hux's hand moves up to entwine in his dark hair. Kylo’s mind explodes into a flurry of emotions, mostly lust and confusion. But as Hux's gloved hand moved to palm the front of Kylo's trousers, Kylo can't repress his moans. He drops his helmet to the floor, it landing with a loud bang and echoing across the holochamber. 

" _Good_ ," Snoke says as Hux begins to suck at Kylo's neck. "I have simply brought forward General Hux’s deepest and most secret desires. He is of sound mind, I assure you.” He sits back in his throne. “Remember, my apprentice, your General will not remember this once your urges are taken care of. Take your time with him. _He truly desires you._ " 

And with that final remark, Snoke's hologram fizzles out, leaving the wet sounds of Hux's lips sucking at the skin of Kylo's neck the only noise that can be heard. Kylo’s eyes become half-lidded as Hux nips at a particularly sensitive spot under his jaw. He places his hands on Hux’s thin upper arms, pushing Hux away from him.

“Hux, wait,” Kylo says, pressing two of his fingers against Hux’s temple in attempt to see inside his mind, to attempt to rectify the Supreme Leader’s actions, to release Hux of his control and save him before they are _both_ lost to their desires. But as Kylo probes deeper into Hux’s mind, all he sees is an impenetrable haze. A thick grey, fog is clouding Hux’s mind, enveloping every single one of his thoughts…except the ones he has of Kylo. Those stand out brightly, especially the ones that Hux uses when he’s alone at night in his quarters, touching himself underneath his sheets. Kylo knows he should pull away from these private thoughts but they’re so emotionally charged; Hux imagines himself being pinned down under Kylo’s strong body whilst the Knight fucks him deep into the mattress, the sound of his moans filling the empty space in his quarters, echoing off the walls and not caring if any of the other officers should hear them. Kylo looks at another, seeing Hux imaging himself being pushed against a wall, Kylo’s gloved hand gently squeezing his neck whilst their lips repeatedly crash together.

Kylo manages to remove himself from Hux’s mind, trailing his hand down Hux’s temple and over his extremely prominent cheekbone.

“Ren,” Hux whispers, moving his lips back to Kylo’s neck, his hand moving to grasp Kylo’s cock through his trousers. “I…want _you.”_

Hux drops to his knees slowly and Kylo can’t find it in himself to stop him. General Hux is the only person that had come to his mind when Snoke had suggested he take someone to his bed for the night. Hux intrigued Kylo, to the point where Kylo just wanted to be on top of him. Hux tugs down Kylo’s trousers, pulling out his half-hard cock and immediately pressing the tip through his slightly parted wet lips. Kylo lets out a shuddering breath, watching as Hux begins to take more and more of him into his mouth. Threading his fingers in Hux’s red hair, Kylo groans.

“ _Fuck,_ Hux,” he says, feeling his shaft be taken into Hux’s warm mouth. Hux’s tongue works its way around the length of Kylo’s cock and he feels his thighs clench. Hux moans with Kylo’s cock completely in his mouth, and Kylo feels as though he could come already. Pulling his mouth off his hard cock, Hux licks his lips, wiping away excess saliva and precum with the back of his gloved hand. He stands up slowly, wrapping his fingers around Kylo’s cock and he stands to his full height.

“I want you to fuck me, Ren,” Hux whispers before pressing his mouth against Kylo’s. “You saw…I’ve has dreams of you doing… _things…._ to me.” His hand begins to jerk Kylo’s cock, and the Knight gasps.

“But Hux-- _fuck!--_ this isn’t _you_.” His breath hitches at the end of the sentence when Hux runs his thumb over the tip of Kylo’s cock.

“I assure you, Ren, I’m completely myself.” His lips meet the sensitive spot on the underside of Kylo’s jaw again, his teeth nipping at the soft skin. “My mind is clear on only one thing, _and that one thing is you.”_

Kylo groans, letting his head fall back as Hux continues to suck at his jaw. Feeling as though he’s losing himself, Kylo manages to pull his head back up and moans as his hands slide down Hux’s back, stopping to rest on the soft curve of Hux’s ass. His fingers squeeze gently, pressing their pelvises together with a hard push. Hux throws his arms around Kylo’s neck and Kylo moves his hands to the underside of Hux’s thighs, lifting Hux up. Clearly on the same wavelength, the General wraps his legs around Kylo’s hips, still biting at his neck, leaving dark marks across Kylo’s pale skin. Whilst his eyes roll back, Kylo drops slowly to his knees, making sure his hands are still supporting Hux as he goes. Hux’s lips work their way up from Kylo’s jaw, trailing across his skin towards his lips, and they meet desperately as one of Hux’s hands slides up to knot in the back of Kylo’s long hair. The Knight, still with his lips locked against Hux’s, moves one of his hands to the middle of Hux’s shoulder blades and lowers the General to the ground slowly, grinding his hips down.

“What are you waiting for?” Hux says, his legs still wrapped around Kylo’s hips.

Kylo sits up, hearing Hux whine slightly as their kissing stops. Hux watches him with greedy eyes as Kylo pulls his robe completely off and slides his trousers further down his thighs. Teasingly, he grips the index finger of his black glove and begins to pull it off, but Hux’s hand snaps onto his wrist.

“No,” Hux says, releasing his grip on Kylo’s wrist, “leave them on.”

Kylo smirks. “You’re _filthy_.”

“Be quiet, Ren. Hurry up.”

Kylo smiles, noting that Hux hasn’t really changed as a result of Snoke’s manipulation. He's still the arrogant bastard that Kylo secretly wants to fuck. He does as he’s told and moves back a little, sitting on his haunches to pull Hux’s boots, trousers and undergarments off in quick movements and Kylo can see that his eagerness doesn’t phase Hux in the slightest, but he absently puts that down to the haze in Hux’s mind. Kylo sits forward again, gliding one of his gloves hands along the inside of Hux’s pale thigh, hearing the General exhale a shuddering breath. He’s enjoying this far too much, Kylo thinks, unsure of whether he’s referring to Hux or to himself. He pushes Hux’s legs apart and, with the other hand, he pushes two fingers inside Hux’s entrance, his dark gaze locked on the General’s reddening face.

“ _Fuck,_ Ren,” Hux says in a breathless moan.

“What?” Kylo asks teasingly.

“Y-you’ve no idea-- _ah_!--how much I’ve thought about you like this.”

Kylo doesn’t reply, trying not to think about how Hux wouldn’t be saying, or _doing_ , any of this if it weren’t for Snoke’s influence on his mind. But Kylo would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Hux in this way too. Too many times had Kylo been extremely thankful that he wore his mask, that Hux couldn’t see his gaze lingering on his lips or admiring the way his bright hair looked radiant under the lights of the bridge.

Kylo rotates his fingers inside Hux, spreading him wide and readying him for his cock. Hux’s cheeks have already flushed a light shade of pink, and his usually-neat hair has become a little unkempt, and Kylo notes that he adores seeing the General in such a disheveled state, and it's only going to get worse. Giving his own cock a couple of strokes, Kylo lines himself up to Hux’s entrance and pushes himself in. Hux moans loudly, throwing his head back at the sensation of Kylo’s cock filling him. After a few slow thrusts, Kylo makes a grab for Hux’s ankles, throwing his legs up onto his shoulders so he can thrust faster. The wet sounds of Kylo’s cock thrusting into Hux echo across the chamber, that and the sound of General Hux falling apart underneath Kylo’s touch. Absently, Kylo thinks of the fantasies that he saw in Hux’s mind before and wonders if he can make this more pleasant for him. Kylo moves one of his hands to Hux’s throat and slides his fingers around it loosely, watching as Hux’s eyes slip closed as his moaning continues.

 _“Harder_ ,” Hux says and Kylo complies, tightening his grip around Hux’s jugular, but not too hard that Hux couldn’t breathe; Kylo didn’t want to _hurt_ him. Besides, if Hux couldn’t breathe properly, Kylo wouldn’t be able to hear his stupendous moans.

“Look at me,” Kylo says and watches as Hux opens his eyes slowly. He wanted to remember this, even if Hux wasn’t going to. Kylo had thought about this for too long, about how his General would feel writhing underneath him and he’d be damned if Hux has his eyes shut for his climax. Kylo thrusts hard and Hux cries out, both of his hands moving to tightly hold onto Kylo’s arm, as the Knight’s gloved hand was still around his neck. But Kylo supposes he shouldn’t be selfish. Pulling Hux’s legs off his shoulders, Kylo slowly eases his fingers from Hux’s neck and wraps them around Hux’s hard cock and begins jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“ _F-fuck,_ Ren…just like _that_ ,” Hux says, obviously struggling to the end of the sentence. His breath is coming in short gasps, his hands falling to his sides to claw at the floor. Kylo absently finds himself wondering whether Hux likes the feeling of his glove jerking him off, or whether he just liked it when it was around his neck.

With a last groan, Kylo buries himself up to his hilt inside Hux, his thighs shaking and his stomach clenching as he comes. Before long, Hux’s back arches off the floor as he comes into Kylo’s hand with a loud and glorious moan, so glorious that Kylo thinks he may become hard again just from the sound. They both settle down from their highs and Kylo leans his body against Hux’s, pressing their lips together. Slipping his hand under Hux’s shoulders, Kylo pulls his General up slowly, so he’s sitting opposite him, their mouths still locked.

Kylo pulls away first, breaking their kiss. He looks down at his hands and he slowly pulls of the left glove that’s covered in Hux’s come. “Tut tut, General. You’ve ruined my best pair of gloves.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage to find another pair somewhe--”

Hux’s eyes suddenly grow wide and his entire body goes rigid.

Kylo frowns. “Hux?” He moves his ungloved hand up to hold Hux’s cheek, watching as Hux’s eyes slip closed and he begins to fall backwards. Kylo, having excellent senses, moves quickly to grab the front of Hux’s jacket, holding him in an upright position, though his head lolls back uncomfortably. Kylo lowers Hux to the floor gently, sitting vigilantly next to him. Suppressing his worry, he presses two of his fingers against Hux’s temple, wanting to see whether the control over his mind is wearing off. The haze that surrounded Hux’s thoughts is beginning to dissipate and Kylo sees that all of Hux’s thoughts are coming back to him, with the private fantasies he has of Kylo being pushed back into the depths of his mind. Kylo pulls out of Hux’s mind, supposing he has to act quickly if he were to avoid explaining this whole situation to his General.

He stands up, pulling his own trousers up and covering himself appropriately, brushing his hair away from his damp forehead. He picks his robe up and pulls it around his sweating body. With a hand on Hux’s hip, Kylo rolls him over onto his side, noting that he probably needed to attempt to clean the General before he woke up. With the inside of his robe, Kylo wipes the fabric along the cleft of Hux’s ass, attempting to eliminate all traces of his come. When he’s satisfied with his work, he glances around, looking for Hux’s clothing, remembering that he tossed them away in the middle of their throes of passion. Spotting Hux’s black boxers lying a couple of feet to his left, Kylo levitates them into his awaiting palm. Kneeling down, he lifts Hux’s legs and slides the underwear back onto him, and Hux lets out a small whine when Kylo teasingly allows his hand to glide up his thighs and graze over Hux’s cock. Kylo smirks, lifting Hux's ass in the air so he can properly pull his boxers up. He grabs Hux’s black trousers next, putting them back onto his General with as much grace as he can manage, given the time restraints he was under. He absently notes that he doesn’t like the way Hux is so unresponsive, his body like that of a ragdoll as Kylo redresses him. With his slick black boots back on, Kylo moves around to kneel by Hux’s side and waits for him to fully come back to consciousness.

But Kylo feels strangely precarious as he stares at Hux’s peaceful face. He certainly feels like he’s had a satisfactory release of his accumulated urges but he still feels…tense, but not in the same way as before. He looks down at Hux, noting how porcelain his skin looks in this low light and ponders over his feelings for a second.

 _I wonder…_ , Kylo thinks to himself. He thinks he’s deduced what will help to get rid of this unknown tension. He flexes his hand, noting how cold his fingers are without his gloves on. Hux still has his gloves on. Gently, he lifts Hux’s left hand up and pulls at the middle finger, removing the black glove slowly. Hux’s fingers hang limp in his grasp but Kylo guesses that Hux’s responsiveness won't affect the outcome of his little experiment. He knits their fingers together, noting how much smaller Hux’s hands are compared to his but it’s the warmth of Hux’s hands that he finds himself focussing on, and how he feels less agitated as a result.

He wants to consider the meaning of this feeling but Hux moans, his fingers flexing weakly in Kylo’s grasp. Not having time to put the glove back on, Kylo simply lowers Hux’s hand onto the floor and shoves the glove into his own pocket in a panic, his gaze locked on Hux’s face. His eyes flutter open slowly and he frowns almost as soon as he’s awake.

“Ren?” Hux asks, looking puzzled. “What happened?”

Kylo panics for a second, before he constructs a lie in his mind. “You fainted.”

“ _Fainted?”_ Hux echoes and Kylo knows that Hux doesn’t believe him.

“Yes, General. Were you not up _all_ night preparing for this meeting with the Supreme Leader?”

Hux rolls his eyes and pushes himself into a sitting position. Kylo kneels next to him, keeping a careful watch on Hux’s expression. Kylo had no idea if Hux would _actually_ remember what they’d just done. From the looks of things, Hux was oblivious, though Kylo supposed Hux’s ass may be a little sore.

Hux presses his hand against his temple. “Did the Supreme Leader see me collapse?”

“He did not. It was after he told you the today’s meeting is postponed until tomorrow and his hologram disconnected.” Kylo stands up, looking down at Hux with a smirk. “You need to take better care of yourself, General.” He offers his hand to Hux, wanting to have the warmth back that he’d felt before when he’d intwined their fingers. But Hux swats his hand away.

“And you need to mind your own damn business, Ren.”

Hux stands on his own, his knees trembling slightly and Kylo supposes that’s an after-effect of their fuck.

“Why has one of my gloves been removed?" Hux looks down as though he's trying to find his missing glove but the poor lighting in the holochamber means it'd be difficult to spot....aside from the fact that Kylo has stuffed it into his pocket when Hux had woken up.

Kylo inwardly curses. “…I was checking your pulse.”

Kylo guesses that Hux accepts this as a valid reason, as the General falls silent, and he feels relatively proud of himself that he was able to formulate the lie so quickly.

“Shall I escort you to the medical wing?” Kylo asks, knowing full-well what Hux’s answer is going to be.

“No. And I’m not _going_ to the medical wing. I’ve got work to do on the bridge. So if you’ll excuse me,” and Hux sweeps past him, brushing shoulders with Kylo as he goes.

As he watches Hux walk away from him, Kylo realises that only _one_ of his tensions has been satisfied. The one that still lingered would be much more difficult to gratify, as it is a tension that couldn’t be solved by sexual release, but only by the warm and comforting touch of ~~General Hux~~ another human being.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kylo would absolutely feel as though he's been deprived of actual, loving human contact. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is also [here.](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
